The second workshop brought together 12 members of 10 laboratories focused on cell budding and cell polarity. In addition to meeting with Center personnel and becoming acquainted with the Center technologies, the visitors stayed on an additional day to present among themselves a series of informal talks on the current research progress in their laboratories. In this way, the Center not only facilitiated direct collaborations but also promoted a general discussion of where a large area of yeast biology presently stands and where it should be heading. An agenda of this meeting is included at the end of this report.